Crystal stone
by Plumy
Summary: Une découverte irréelle emmène six petits schtroumpfs dans le monde réel. Le mystère d'un crystal géant et d'un univers parallèle.


Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour ma première fanfiction sur mon dessin animé d'enfance ! Prise depuis quelques mois d'une intense nostalgie, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre histoire, après avoir fait le tour de fanfiction .  
L'histoire, après le chapitre 1, se séparera en deux côtés :'Crystal' et 'Stone'. Ce sera expliqué au début du chapitre 2. Sinon, ce sera des séparations par 'épisodes' et 'arcs'. Nous entamons donc ici l'arc 1 par un chapitre d'introduction, puis ce sera un chapitre de chaque partie. L'arc 2 marchera différemment.

Famille, amitié, aventure, action, nous sommes plus ou moins chez les schtroumpfs mais avec moins de barbe à papa et d'enfantin les personnages sont vus pour ne pas être 'que leur nom' et développent un caractère, un tempérament, des pensées qui se diffère largement, n'ayez donc pas peur si vous entrevoyez un Téméraire curieux, un Tailleur grognon ou encore un Schtroumpf à lunettes actuellement malin.

Casez l'univers dans un curieux mélange de BD, show animé et films, à peu près tous les personnages existent, mis à part ceux qui ont potentiellement changé de nom (je vise surtout la BD puisque certains n'ont des noms que pendant une BD/page/ et je ne suis pas assez riche pour me payer tous les livres franchement )

De plus, j'utilise pour les schtroumpfs leurs noms anglais en guise de surnom, en chaque début de chapitre, je ferais les traductions, en plus d'un traditionnel disclamer !

Noms : (beaucoup pour celui là, je retirerais les listes si cela dérange plus qu'autre chose.)

\- Miner : schtroumpf Mineur

\- Farmer : schtroumpf Paysan

-Papa : Grand schtroumpf

\- Greedy : schtroumpf Gourmand

\- Baker : schtroumpf Pâtissier

\- Chef : schtroumpf Cuisinier

\- Brainy : schtroumpf à Lunettes

-Clumsy : schtroumpf Maladroit

\- Vanity : schtroumpf Coquet

\- Tacker : schtroumpf Quiaduflair/Traqueur

-Gutsy : schtroumpf Téméraire

\- Poet :Poète

\- Tailor : schtroumpf Tailleur

\- Jokey : schtroumpf Farceur

\- Handy : schtroumpf Bricoleur

\- Dabbler(Doctor) : schtroumpf Indécis (Docteur)

\- Grouchy : schtroumpf Grognon

Disclamer :pour l'instant tous appartiennent à Peyo ! (je n'ai rien ~)

* * *

Chez les schtroumpfs, la vie quotidienne était entre autre un mélange de joie de vivre générale et de corvées quotidiennes plus ou moins importantes pour s'occuper du village et le garder plus ou moins en une pièce.  
Entre autres, aujourd'hui était un jour calme :le schtroumpf bricoleur réparait l'une de ses machines dont il en avait le secret, le schtroumpf farceur emballait ses très connus cadeaux piégés, le schtroumpf à lunette babillait dans les jambes du schtroumpf costaud qui eut vite fait de faire voler de l'autre côté du village, excédé, le schtroumpf paresseux s'était caché au milieu des fleurs de la schtroumpfette pour dormir, et la schtroumpfette s'apprêtait à arroser ses fleurs. Une journée normale en somme.

Il y avait quelques schtroumpfs connus pour se lever aux aurores, Greedy, Chef et Baker, le trio culinaire en faisait bien parti, souvent vite suivis par Hefty pour son jogging matinal et une poignée très réduite de lève-tôt. Il y avait aussi d'autres schtroumpfs, moins présents dans le village, qui se levait à de telles heures. Le schtroumpf mineur en faisait parti. C'était un bon travailleur, mais que peu de schtroumpfs connaissait réellement, puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa mine, à creuser du matin au soir, cela faisait qu'on ne le voyait pas souvent au sein du village.

Ce matin là, quand a cloche du petit déjeuner sonna, s'était, comme toujours couvert de suie de transpirant un peu que le petit mineur fixa sa pioche, hésitant entre continuer encore un peu ou bien plutôt aller creuser dans son muffin aux baies schtroumpfantes attitré. Mais à la réflexion, il trouvait intéressant depuis quelques jours ce côté-là de sa mine :si les sous-sol rendaient ordinairement les tunnels chauds voire même étouffants, cette partie semblait au contraire bien plus fraiche, et l'air environnant ne cessait de rafraichir, autant dire que cela piquait sa curiosité. Miner se décida donc à donner un dernier coup de pioche dans la roche dure pour la forme, mais il senti alors le bout de sa pioche vibrer fortement, la vibration remonta dans le manche de bois, dans ses bras puis dans tout son corps. Un peu éberlué, Miner regarda son outil de fortune, puis la fente qu'il avait creusé, la mine déconcertée, avant de sourire légèrement et de s'armer de sa pioche une nouvelle fois. Alors ça, c'était quelque chose de bien plus dur que sa caillasse habituelle et il était bien déterminé à voir ce que c'était.

Dans le hall, une foule de petits schtroumpfs étaient assis le long des immenses tables, attendant plus ou moins patiemment leur petit déjeuner, le grand schtroumpf discutait calmement à Handy et un autre des réparations mineures à faire sur le pont de la rivière, un poil plus loin, Brainy se plaignait lourdement de l'attente à Grouchy, qui l'ignorait royalement, trop agacé pour commenter l'un de ses fameux « je hais… », de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au bon schtroumpf pour que le casse-schtroumpf s'assoie à côté de lui ?  
Puis arrivèrent Greedy et Baker, armés chacun d'un immense plateau où s'entassaient les 'morning muffins', Greedy en portait un bien conséquent, mais ça devait être parce que son contenu risquait bien vite de 'disparaitre mystérieusement' entre temps. Chef devait sûrement être encore en cuisine pour préparer la dernière fournée, pour être sûr de pouvoir nourrir la troupe de schtroumpfs affamés.

Depuis sa place en bout de table, le regard du Grand Schtroumpf balayait l'assemblée de petits schtroumpfs avec bienveillance. Assit à son côté gauche, le schtroumpf paysan semblait chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, si bien que Papa, remarquant ses regards fixa une chaise à côté du schtroumpf au chapeau de paille. Vide. Là, il comprit le problème.

« - Le Schtroumpf mineur n'est pas encore là ?

\- Non grand schtroumpf… soupira le fermier visiblement mi-ennuyé, mi-inquiet, Il n'était pas chez lui ce matin, mais j'ai entendu du bruit en passant devant la mine

\- Oh, je vois… »

Le grand schtroumpf ne put que sourire légèrement. Oui, Miner et Farmer s'entendaient tout deux très bien, et c'était compréhensible. Etant tous deux de gros travailleurs dont la vie au village dépendait, les responsables des ressources de la mine et du champs, ils faisaient vraiment la paire. Le grand schtroumpf comprit ainsi le sentiment du fermier, et il l'invita d'un mouvement amical de la main à aller chercher lui-même son ami, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, partant à fond de train en oubliant son petit déjeuner que Baker allait lui déposer.  
Où en était-il à présent….ah oui, le muffin. Le chef du village croqua dans son petit déjeuner avec joie après avoir remercié chaleureusement le pâtissier.

* * *

Dans la mine, ce n'était plus des bruits, mais le tintamarre furieux d'une pioche qui frappait rapidement, presque rageusement la pierre et la terre. Le schtroumpf paysan ne put que sourire un peu, constatant rien qu'au son que son ami travaillait déjà dur à cette heure. Cependant, il valait mieux que ledit-ami n'oublie pas de se nourrir pour autant. C'est donc avec une certaine confiance que le schtroumpf au chapeau de paille pénétra dans la mine.  
Il suivit avec une certaine légèreté le chemin tracé par des petits champignons brillant doucement, dans des pots le long des tunnels. C'était l'une de ses grandes fiertés :des champignons phosphorescents mit au point par lui, Miner et bien sûr leur chère figure paternelle. Ils s'étaient révélés très utiles pour éclairer la mine toute entière sans utiliser de feu, sans compter que le mineur les utilisaient généralement pour indiquer où il se trouvait pour qu'on le trouve ou qu'il ne se perde pas

Il arriva finalement à son ami, mais également à la source du tintamarre :c'était pire que la 'musique' du schtroumpf musicien. Quoique….

Le schtroumpf Mineur ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais sauta d'un mètre de haut en équivalent humain en entendant derrière lui un éternuement après qu'un de ses coups de pioche ait fait tomber de la poussière. Quand il se retourna pour tomber sur le fermier, il soupira de soulagement, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il capte le regard inhabituellement sérieux du fermier. Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif

« -Tu n'as rien oublié par hasard ?

-Je ..Heu-.. »

GROUUUUIIIIIIK

La moue du schtroumpf paysan fondit comme neige au soleil et il ne put retenir un rire en constatant que le ventre de son ami avait répondu à sa place, et pas silencieusement avec ça ! Cela fit rougir d'embarrassement le mineur qui prit seulement maintenant conscience à quel point il avait FAIM. Après avoir toussoté un peu pour reprendre contenance, il montra sa découverte à son ami, fièrement. Celui au chapeau de paille observa d'un œil curieux ce que son phénomène de meilleur ami avait trouvé cette fois.  
Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grande plaque, qui surgissait entre la terre et les pierres à demi creusées. La surface semblait presque lisse et avait un aspect cristallin, mais également un peu translucide, un peu comme un miroir semi-transparent. En s'en approchant un peu, Farmer senti un quelque chose de froid dans l'air, et le fit frissonner, mas il ne sembla pas y faire attention. Se tournant finalement vers son ami, et hocha la tête, honnêtement impressionné de la singularité de la trouvaille au mineur.

« -Ah ben ça c'est qu'c'est ben beau, cré vingt schtroumpf !

-Tu vois ! lui répondit le mineur fièrement

\- c'est pour ça qu'tu comptes rater le p'tit déjeuner ? le taquina le fermier en repensant à la scène d'un instant plus tôt

\- Ah ah, très drôle Farm'. Répliqua ironiquement Miner en se sentant une nouvelle fois rougir de honte, Vient, on va manger. »

Juste après cela, ce fut au tour de l'estomac du schtroumpf paysans de grogner son approbation. Il y eut un regard échangé, puis une crise de rire et ils sortirent pour rejoindre le grand hall.

* * *

« - Woaaah ! Je dois avouer que CA c'est une surprise ! s'émerveilla le schtroumpf farceur en tapotant la surface froide

\- En effet, très intéressant… marmonna le grand schtroumpf dans sa barbe en observant la large surface.

\- Sublime, sublime en effet ! ajouta Vanity en fixant son reflet dans la surface en prenant la pose, Et plutôt beau schtroumpf n'est ce pas !»

Les autres ne purent que rire à l'entente de Vanity qui était…Vanity. Après un petit déjeuner bien mérité, la quinzaine de petits derniers du petit déjeuner était venue dans la mine par curiosité avec le grand schtroumpf, venu voir ce qu'avait trouvé le schtroumpf mineur et pourquoi il était aussi excité. Autant dire qu'il était lui aussi sous le charme

S'en était vite suivit des 'oooooooh' et des 'aaaaaaaah' de fascination , avant que le calme ne revienne à peu près, assez pour que le paternel commence des observations sur la pierre.

Elle était lisse mais pas plate, car il semblait qu'il y avait un certaine profondeur dans la matière. De plus, le centre semblait légèrement luire, comme une orbe, dans le centre. La surface qu'avait déjà creusé Miner rendait visite une face haute comme 4 ou 5 pommes, soit assez haut, mais il semblait encore y avoir un peu hauteur. La pierre, bien que produisant un son cristallin si elle était frappé, semblait très solide et ressemblait à un cristal.

« Ca, ça mérite bien un petit couplet ! »

Le schtroumpf musicien mit alors sa trompette à la hauteur de sa bouche, et joua. S'en suivit une impressionnante envolée…. Cacophonique, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. Cependant, s'en suivit une réaction alarmante, catastrophique.

La surface miroitant sembla craquer, provoquant un son comme un miroir qui se brisait. Le sol trembla en écho, quelques schtroumpfs, dont le schtroumpf à lunettes et le schtroumpf maladroit serrèrent un autre de peur et/ou de surprise, puis une sorte de vent circulaire se leva, soulevant une poignée de schtroumpfs qui s'accrochaient comme ils pouvaient aux paroies rocheuses.

La situation dérapa alors, le vent se mit à converger vers le mur de cristal, et créait une sorte de tourbillon vers le mur, qui se fissura encore plus, offrant à la vue une ouverture béante, grand comme un schtroumpf et demi et semblant briller comme un champignon fluorescent . Le schtroumpf coquet, le plus proche de la surface brisée, hurla en se sentant décoller, mais le schtroumpf traqueur le retint en l'attrapant par le bras, se retenant de voler en s'accrochant de l'autre main. Tous reculèrent au moment où quelques pierres s'écroulèrent du plafond fragile. Les yeux du mineur s'élargirent alors. C'était de sa faute ! Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas prit le temps de sécuriser sa nouvelle galerie pour que plusieurs schtroumpfs circulent sans danger. Sa voix s'éleva au dessus du roulement des pierres.

« Courez ! »

Ni une ni deux, le grand groupe se scinda en deux, le premier était guidé par le mineur en tête qui progressait rapidement, les autres se repéraient dans le dédale en suivant la lueur de la bougie du schtroumpf mineur, les champignons ayant t décrochés par le tremblement, le second groupe était mené par Papa qui avec quelques autres schtroumpfs au sang froid guidait ceux qui paniquaient vers la sortie. Quand les plus effrayés se sont engouffrés dans le tunnel principal, le vent interne de la pierre sembla redoubler et le grand schtroumpf appela pour les sept qui étaient restés avec lui, et le schtroumpf en rouge leva ses yeux vers ses petits schtroumpfs. Malheur.

Quelques pierres tombèrent devant le grand schtroumpf et celui qui était le plus proche de lui, bloquant les six autres dans sa progression sans pour autant lui bloquer la vue. Le schtroumpf Poète se vit soulever par une bourrasque, vers le cristal brisé comme une bouche ouverte, Tailor essaya de l'attraper au vol par le pied, mais se senti tiré lui aussi. Parallèlement, Jokey appela à l'aide en s'envolant comme prit dans un tourbillon, Gutsy le retint de faire un vol plané en s'accrochant à son bras et tenant une pierre pointue sortant du côté du tunnel, mais un rocher de la taille d'une main lui atterrit sur le tête et, sonné, il lâcha sa prise et lui et le farceur furent balloté sans ménagement dans le trou brillant. S'en suivirent deux autres cris : Vanity avait fini par voler lui aussi, vite suivit par Traker. Et finalement, les deux derniers qui résistaient ne purent résister plus longtemps et durent lâcher prise.

« Noooooooon ! »

Le cri effarés du grand schtroumpf firent écho au bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait, emportant les derniers de ses six schtroumpfs, avant que le souffle ne se calme et que la pierre cesse de briller. Le schtroumpf à côté de lui ne parla pas, ni une ni deux, il commença à soulever les pierres pour libérer le chemin. Le grand schtroumpf était en état de choc et ne réagissait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à deux yeux flamboyants : le regard orangé du schtroumpf costaud.

« Grand schtroumpf ! »

L'appel impatient, presque désespéré réveilla pour de bon le chef du village, qui reporta son regard sur le peu qu'il pouvait à présent voir. L'effondrement avait enterré ou décroché une grande partie des champignons éclairant usuellement les galeries, si bien que la vision des deux restants était basse. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs voix inquiètes, presque paniquées, se faisaient entendre. En comprenant , Hefty baissa la tête et resta silencieux. Ses amis, des membres de sa famille, venaient de disparaître sous ses yeux, et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Ils ne dirent rien. Pas même quand la tête du schtroumpf mineur, avec la bougie et la lumière qui allait avec, surgit dans le coin du tunnel.

« Grand schtroumpf ! Hefty ! Vous allez bien ? Où sont les autres ? »

A question énergique du mineur rencontra comme un mur puisqu'il n'eut aucune réaction des deux. Le sourire du schtroumpf tomba, derrière lui, des murmures, curieux ou inquiets. Ils furent coupés dans leurs questionnements par un bruit sec. Le schtroumpf costaud venait de frapper rageusement contre une plaque de pierre, et un peu de sang coula contre la roche froide, mais il ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur. Puis se tournant vers la pierre fissurée, il remarqua quelque chose.

Là, dans le centre, à la place de la boule de lumière, brillait doucement six figures immobiles, figées comme des statues. Ils semblaient s'illuminer de l'intérieur, et leurs faces n'étaient autres que celles des six schtroumpfs disparus. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la réalisation, et il n'eut pas à se retourner pour le faire remarquer..

Des larmes perlèrent à de nombreux yeux.

* * *

Le Grand Schtroumpf était sur le grand champignon, penché vers ses petits schtroumpfs, rassemblés en demi cercle autour de lui. A ses côtés se tenait un Schtroumpfs Mineur encore tout tremblant. Le village entier était encore sous le choc, certains observaient juste le vide avec des yeux terrifiés, tandis que tous ceux qui n'avaient pas assistés à l'accident de la mine demeuraient triste ou silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé aux six schtroumpfs. En fait, personne ne le savait .

La Schtroumpfette regarda d'un air confus et désespéré le trou de l'entrée de la mine, se disant que, dans le fond, dans l'épaisseur d'un immense rocher glacé, on pouvait distinguer les formes figées de six schtroumpfs, et fondit en larmes dans les bras d'un Schtroumpf à côté d'elle

« - Bouhouhouhou… Grand Schtroumpf, qu'allons nous faire ? envoya-elle alors confusément

-Oui Grand Schtroumpf, que vont-ils devenir ? questionnèrent les autres en chœur

-Je n'en sais rien, mes petits Schtroumpfs. Lui répondit le chef du village avant de répéter, Je n'en sais rien…

\- Il n'y a rien à faire grand schtroumpf? questionna leschtroumpf à lunettes, Pas de sortilège? Pas de potion? Pas de...

\- Brainy..»

Le schtroumpf à lunettes se tut immédiatement, et baissa la tête. après ça, plus aucun questionne fu posée, et Papa descendit du champignon, pensif. La foule de schroumpfs se dispersa. Un peu plus loin, le schtroumpf musicien, furieux envers lui-même, en jeta sa trompette au sol et s'éloigna, les poings serrés : il se sentait responsable. Hefty quant à lui se défoula toute la journée sur des arbres, et ses poings en firent les frais, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Beaucoup d'autres avaient été chamboulés par la disparition des six schtroumpfs.

Le village marcha toute la journée au ralenti.

Puis, bien trop vite, la lune s'éleva et tout devint trop noir pour que les schtroumpfs se lamentent encore, et seul resta dans la mine devenue sombre et froide le schtroumpf Mineur,qui n'avait pas voulu rester chez lui à se lamenter. Son regard restait plongé dans le fond de la pierre, sur les figures inanimées des six autres, avant de retourner dans une section de la mine plus proche de la surface, là où il vivait quand il n'était pas chez lui au village. Cette nuit-là, peu de schtroumpfs purent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, même le schtroumpf Paresseux. Le Grand Schtroumpf resta debout toute la nuit, épaulé par trois autres petits schtroumpfs qui ne pouvaient pas dormir, pour rechercher une réponse à ses questions dans ses livres.

C'est à l'aube, quand Handy, Dabbler et Grouchy s'étaient écroulés de fatigue, que le grand schtroumpf, en songeant aux mots de Brainy, la veille, eut une idée, qu'il exclama à voix haute.

"C'est ça! Homnibus pourrait nous aider! Il aura sûrement une explication!"

* * *

Fiiin !

Des feels dans ce chapitre, oui, ça ne commence pas tout rose, mais je vous l'assure, vous reverrez ces 6 petits disparus plus tôt que certains ne peuvent le penser, en fait… Dès le chapitre suivant avec le début du premier épisode ' Crystal' ! La suite du point de vue du village sera au chapitre trois avec un début du premier épisode de 'Stone'

Note :une traduction de cette fic en anglais est prévue, avec l'aide d'une amie de deviantart !

5 chapitres sont déjà écrit,mais ne seront postés que quand j'aurais trouvé un bêta lecteur ! (help !)

Les Reviews sont plus que bienvenues!


End file.
